Thorvald Warborn
Thorvald Warborne originally hails from Rellekka in the Fremennik Province, due to an incident with his longboat crew he was set adrift to a freak accident, ever since then he was converted and now serves the Foryx as an enforcer, overseer, and a soldier. Thorvald is a vampyre in the Foryx Coven he is roleplayed by Szarloc. Early Life and Expedition to Daemonheim Thorvald Warborne was born a Fremennik in a small wooden cabin in Rellekka, when he was five he trained with wooden spears and swords like most other Fremennik children that were trained to become warriors. Thorvald entered the Fremennik Trials at age eleven like the other children, he had to outwit and kill a mountain troll guard armed only with a short spear and a shield. Thankfully, the troll was rather weak and ostracized by his tribe, Thorvald along with the other four children tricked the troll into facing the wall with the promise of food. Afterwards, they shoved their spears into the back of the troll's weak points, it bled to death as the children ran from the cave, two were killed by some of the other trials, though. After passing through his trial, Thorvald was given the name "Warborne" for his brutal action against the troll, hence he was rather brutal thereon towards his foes. Thorvald also trained as a Skald and a poet in his spare time, recording sagas and recanting ancient tales along with shoving his favorite spear or axe into the mouth of a Daggermouth. When the strange rumbles in Daemonheim were felt, Thorvald and four other warriors departed from Rellekka and had a bit of a "goodbye" party before they left with their mead and salted yak meat. The sail to Daemonheim was rough, he had to sail through the northern part of Gilenior, he even passed by the Wilderness, it was then one of his crewmates died, this dampened the morale of the entire crew during their trek to Daemonheim. The only catch was that they weren't going to Daemonheim, a rogue wind blew the ship off course, causing some of the surviving crew members to want to turn back. Thorvald and another Crewmate however, chose to press on where the wind would take them. A New Land, a New Life An unexpected journey was about to take place, Thorvald and the three surviving members landed ina starnge swampy area which was only spoken about in the crazed tales of mercenaries and travelers, though they did not know it's dangers or even name, the pressed on due to low food supply. The trek through Morytania was a rough one, they were able to live off the hideous food before coming in contact with "very pale-fleshed and batlike natives". The men were able to fend off a small scouting party but, they were unprepared to face against a platoon. The Fremennik quickly fell to the platoon, eventually Thorvald was severed from his shield-brothers when the vampyres chose him as a personal tithe for a wealthy vampyre lord. For several days Thorvald was placed in a cell to be drained every day, the hardship on being seperated from his comrades coupled with the dementia of blood poisoning lead to him attacking the juveniles and juvinates holding him. His failure nearly got him killed as he was strapped to a table to be "drained dry". Though, he wasn't going to be drained after all it seemed, one of the vyrewatch that drained him gave some vyre blood to the dying Thorvald, causing a rebirth in the form of a lowly juvenile. Welcome to the Foryx, Welcome to Hell Thorvald's new life as a vampyre wasn't an easy one, he was treated like how most vampyres treated humans. He forced himself to migrate from coven to coven for work, eventually working for a larger coven called the Foryx. In the Foryx, he was tasked to find a "Bellicose Knot" in the swamp, though, this was simply a farce to prove his loyalty as he was tricked by Rosmarie to prove his loyalty; she shortly flicked a pollen spore of the actual plant to irriate him. After being inducted, Thorvald met Krackle and assigned to help at the Morden Farm as a butcher since he had nothing else to do. He was rather skilled with carving the meat of animals as it was his only connection to combat, as a juvenile he was basicly a slave to the coven and had nothing more to offer due to the rigid caste system of the vampyres. Thorvald managed to move into the outer circles of Hell when he began to near the second tier of vampyre life, a juvinate. Hell still came to him as a juvinate though, he made his position as an overseer during the construction of Mathus Mortyga's Castle project, even skinning a juvenile worker alive for nearly destroying one of it's walls. Thorvald's penchant for cruelty made him rather infamous amongst human cattle and troublesome juveniles, whom he regularly beat whenever they made a mistake. Thorvald was present at the seige of Burgh de Rott. Thorvald acted as a morale drainer to the Cut Assassins and Myreque forces, taunting the werewolf and human combatants with ease. Thorvald's bigest blunder was when he attempted to intercept a werewolf that was assaulting Valentien, though, he was intercepted by a minotaur and a disk throwing Cut Assassin, this caused him to rejuvinate immediatley. Hunt for Radaghast Shortly after rejuvination, Thorvald recieved a message from one of his latest spies. An unluck human named Frank chose to ally himself with the vampyre in an attempt to gain power, apparently Thorvald used him like a messenger pigeon. When the last information about the traitor was spilt, Thorvald and his group killed Frank and attacked the village of Primdale, completely leveling the city with Carnvius stealing all of the credit. From Frank, the coven learned a rogue werewolf preacher named Radaghast who was determined to fight against the vampyres, when they invaded Primdale and slew everyone Radaghast escaped. It took three days for Thorvald's scouts to find the town of Marsh's Edge where he was gathering an army to retake Primdale from the coven, when they stealthily Category:Vampyre Category:Lawful Category:Evil Category:Fremennik Category:Warrior Category:Characters Category:Incomplete Articles